


HRH Hezekiah

by adodcefa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Megamind - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adodcefa/pseuds/adodcefa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H Hezekiah he loves both of his parents, He loves his Godfather even though he's a fish, And he loves his kingdom. Now somehow his name has been Magically entered in a magical tournament meant for adults. He is forced to participate or else he will lose both his magic and his life. what is this Young Prince to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	HRH Hezekiah

Dumbledor look at the paper in his hand before looking around the Great Hall. The three champions for the tournament have been chosen and the gablet had just spit out another name. He was waiting for this moment all day the choosing of the fourth name, but the name on the paper was not the name that he was expecting.

Albus look towards the Gryffindor table and where the boy-whose-name-was-supposed-to be-on-the-slip-ofpaper was sitting with his friends and parents. Albus has worked hard to reopen the Triwizard Tournament and have it be played at Hogwarts.

Students and staff was getting worried at the shock and silent Headmaster most of the students wispering wondering as to what was wrong with the Headmaster, has whatever written on the piece of paper something to do with how the Headmaster is acting? Seeming to come out of his shock Dumbledore cleared his throat took a quick peek at the Gryffindor table and taking a deep breath he shouted "HRH Hezekiah Ishmael Mind birth name Harry James Potter the real boy who lives.

_...

**Author's Note:**

> remaking the story Hezekiah hopefully it comes out better than the previous one.
> 
> hrh stance for his Royal Highness
> 
> wrong boy who lived story and Harry Potter royalty
> 
> I hope you like this story and hope you leave a Comment afterwards thank you


End file.
